Plumas negras
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: "Me pareció entender que "creías" que yo besaba mejor que McLaggen. Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, así que si quieres despejar del todo la duda hazme llegar una pluma negra y nos encontraremos a medianoche en la entrada del castillo. D.M." Dedicado a LadyChocolateLover. -Esta historia participa en el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black-


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo (con otro Dramione, cómo no). Esta vez traigo un fic de un solo cap. para un reto de mi foro favorito del mundo mundial. El funcionamiento del reto es sencillo: yo elegía una pareja ( **Dramione** ) y otro usuario ( **Kristy SR)** me daba a un tercer personaje ( **Cormac McLaggen** ) para que de alguna forma se inmiscuyera en la pareja. Como Kristy es amor, me lo puso muuuuuy fácil.

Sin embargo, escribir Dramione siempre es algo complicado, y aunque me apasiona leer sobre ello, hacerlo no se me da especialmente bien. Los que lleváis tiempo siguiéndome sabéis que la mayoría de mis historias inacabadas son Dramiones, y que los pocos que he terminado son one-shots poco aceptables. Que estos dos acaben juntos respetando sus caracteres y personalidades siempre es difícil, así que ahora os corresponde a vosotros juzgar si lo he conseguido o no.

¡Espero que os guste aunque solo sea un poco!

PD/ Fic dedicado a **LadyChocolateLover** , que solo Merlín sabe la paciencia que tiene conmigo la pobre muchacha. Gracias por seguir animándome a escribir incluso fics de los que ya nadie se acuerda, guapísima. Te debo mucho.

* * *

— _Efigersio._

—No, Ron, _efigersio_ no. Se dice _erifersio._ Por Merlín, si es más complicado como tú lo dices…

— _Erifegersio. Efrirersio. Egri…_ ¡Yo qué sé, Hermione! ¡No hay quien se aprenda la maldita palabra! ¿Y si nos saltamos esta parte y…? ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione? ¿Hoooolaaaa?

Ron agitó la mano frente a los ojos de la chica, que miraba fijamente un punto lejano de la biblioteca con el gesto crispado. Ante los aspavientos de su amigo, Hermione parpadeó y aterrizó de nuevo en la Tierra.

—¿Eh, qué? Ah, sí, el hechizo… No, nada de saltárnoslo, Ronald. Si quieres que te ayude, tendrás que poner un poquito de tu parte.

—Pero Hermione, llevamos horas aquí. Déjame respirar, anda. ¿Qué estabas mirando?

Hermione arrugó la nariz y bajó la cabeza, haciendo que una cascada de rizos despeinados le cubriera parcialmente el rostro.

—Es ese idiota de McLaggen. No me quita los ojos de encima.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es porque le gustas.

—¡Pues yo no quiero gustarle!

Ron soltó una risita por lo bajo, siniestramente divertido con la indignación de Hermione, y volvió a mirar el libro que tenía delante. Frunció el ceño con desagrado. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan difícil aprenderse los malditos nombres?

— _Efrirersio, eferserio, eferi…_

—Oh, vamos, Weasley, cállate. Cada vez que lo intentas insultas al colectivo mágico al completo —petulante, estirado, arrastrando cada vocal. Tan arrogante como siempre pero más cruel y sombrío que nunca. Malfoy, claro—. De hecho, cada vez que abres la boca desciende la media de coeficiente intelectual de la biblioteca.

Solo Merlín sabía cuándo había llegado, pero de pronto estaba ahí, justo delante de ellos. Hermione y Ron habían escogido una mesa considerablemente apartada para poder estudiar tranquilos, así que ver a Draco Malfoy no era algo que esperaran ni desearan.

Hermione no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo. Desde que Harry había sugerido tan fervientemente que los mortífagos habían reclutado al joven Slytherin aquel verano, y pese a que ella misma consideraba esa idea una total desfachatez, no podía evitar mirarle de una forma distinta. Buscaba pistas en su aspecto, algo que confirmara o desmintiera la loca teoría de Harry, y si bien era cierto que no había nada en él que dijera " _Mortífago_ " a gritos, nadie podía negar que Malfoy parecía más demacrado y ácido ese curso que ningún otro.

—Piérdete, Malfoy —siseó Ron.

—¿Perderme? ¿Quieres decir como tú cada vez que abres un libro?

—Maldito capullo —Ron enrojeció mientras se ponía en pie de golpe. Hermione ya se estaba levantando también, preparándose para detener un enfrentamiento inminente, cuando una voz les interrumpió.

—Disculpa, Malfoy, ¿podrías apartarte? Quiero hablar con Hermione.

La bruja se sintió desfallecer. Tanto se había concentrado en Malfoy y Ron que se había olvidado de vigilar que Cormac siguiera quietecito en su sitio, al otro lado de la biblioteca.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y miró de arriba abajo al Gryffindor, pero lejos de hacer lo que le había pedido se limitó a apoyase con descaro en la mesa donde Ron y Hermione habían estado estudiando, interponiéndose por completo entre Cormac y ella.

—Sabía que eras tonto, McLaggen, pero esto me sorprende. ¿Por qué querría nadie hablar con Granger voluntariamente?

—Eso es asunto mío, Malfoy, y te agradecería que no volvieras a insultarme si no quieres acabar en el fondo del Lago Negro.

Malfoy se enderezó de golpe, tensándose como un cable de acero. Ron sonreía ampliamente y Hermione estaba evaluando cuántos golpes tendría que darse con el pesado volumen de Encantamientos que tenía sobre la mesa para morir.

—¿Eso ha sido una amenaza, McLaggen? —siseó Malfoy entre dientes. No alzó la voz ni siquiera un poco, pero su gélido tono fue suficiente para que la temperatura en la biblioteca descendiera varios grados de golpe.

—Tal vez lo haya sido. Repito, Malfoy, por si no me has oído: quiero hablar con ella. Así que apártate.

—A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo o no que hacer, pedazo de…

—Cormac —interrumpió Hermione, rodeando la mesa para mirar a su compañero por encima del hombro de Draco, algo que solo consiguió a duras penas y tras ponerse de puntillas—. Es igual, ya me iba. Acompáñame fuera de la biblioteca y podrás decirme… lo que sea que me quieras decir.

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de McLaggen, así como el leve pero indignado empujón que Hermione le dio al pasar a su lado, fueron como una jarra de agua fría para Malfoy, que vio cómo los tres Gryffindor se alejaban de allí dejándole solo junto a una mesa vacía.

¿Cómo se atrevían a…? ¿Cómo podían…? ¿Es que no sabían quién era él? No, claro que no. No tenían ni la menor idea del poder que tenía ahora. Si lo supieran, temblarían cada vez que lo tuvieran cerca. Se encogerían de puro pavor si se atrevieran tan siquiera a imaginarlo.

 _¿Igual que te encoges tú al pensarlo, Draco?_

Apretando los dientes, Malfoy sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos insidiosos de su cabeza, y presionando el libro que acababa de robar de la Sección Prohibida contra su pecho, salió de la biblioteca con paso firme y elegante.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —En la puerta de la biblioteca, Hermione se cruzó de brazos recostándose contra la pared.

—Preferiría hacer esto a solas. Weasley, ¿nos disculpas?

—Lo que tengas que decirle puedes decírselo delante de mí.

—Ron… ¿te importaría dejarnos un momentito? Ve yendo fuera, yo te alcanzo enseguida. —Hermione habló con dulzura absoluta, pero aun así Ron arrugó la nariz para mostrar su desacuerdo mientras daba media vuelta, hundía violentamente las manos en los bolsillos y echaba a andar sin decir una sola palabra. Hermione suspiró y se volvió hacia Cormac, que sonrió con petulancia. _Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mucho mejor._

—Al fin solos —dijo—. Bien, Hermione… Sé que probablemente te sorprenda que alguien como yo esté hablando contigo. Te sentirás nerviosa y halagada, pero tranquila, es normal. Soy consciente del efecto que provoco en las chicas. Pero quería que supieras que hoy no me interesa ninguna otra chica que no seas tú.

Hermione cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. _Que Merlín me dé paciencia, porque como me dé fuerza lo estampo contra la pared._ Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con que la sonrisa blanca y brillante de Cormac seguía ahí, resplandeciendo a apenas unos centímetros de ella.

—Te lo agradezco, Cormac, de verdad… Pero no me interesa. Lo siento. Nos vemos luego.

Hermione huyó de allí apretando sus libros contra el pecho. No comprendía qué había hecho ella para atraer la atención de McLaggen, pero le encantaría saberlo para deshacerlo al instante. ¡Por Circe! ¿Se podía ser más arrogante e insufrible?

La pregunta aún no había terminado de formularse en su cabeza cuando la imagen de otro chico rubio, pálido, elegante y mordaz como una daga de plata se dibujó en su mente. _Sí, vaya si se podía._

Cormac, por su parte, vio a Hermione alejarse sin mover un solo dedo. Justo antes de que la despeinada melena de la bruja desapareciera tras la esquina, McLaggen sonrió.

—Me encantan las que se hacen las difíciles…

* * *

—¿Y le dejaste allí plantando? —Las carcajadas de Harry y Ron resonaron por todo el jardín.

—Shhh, Harry, baja la voz —le chistó Hermione, sonrojándose. Sin embargo, no tardó en contagiarse de la diversión de sus amigos.

Era una tarde agradable, fresca y limpia. La hierba seguía algo húmeda por las últimas lluvias, pero eso no había impedido que los tres Gryffindor se sentaran en el suelo para charlar. Sobre ellos, un cielo color humo cerraba la cúpula que parecía proteger el castillo y que aislaba a todos sus alumnos de los peligros y preocupaciones del mundo exterior. En ese momento no existían los mortífagos, ni el Ministerio, ni las desapariciones. No había asesinatos ni marcas tenebrosas sobre las casas. Nada de miedo ni de Voldemort.

En ese preciso instante no podía haber otro problema que ocupara sus mentes que no fuera el de Hermione siendo acosada por el idiota de Cormac McLaggen.

—Es un estúpido —declaró Ron, aún sonriendo.

—Y piensa que es el mejor en todo. ¿Os podéis creer que me para a veces por el pasillo para darme consejos sobre cómo guiar al equipo de quidditch alegando que quizá el puesto de capitán me quede grande?

Hermione volvió a reír ante las palabras de Harry. No era una persona que disfrutara hablando mal de alguien que no estaba presente para poder defenderse, pero McLaggen llevaba poniéndola de los nervios con sus constantes miraditas e insinuaciones demasiado tiempo como para poder contenerse.

Justo en ese momento, y como si su conversación le hubiera atraído, Cormac hizo acto de presencia en los jardines junto con algunos de sus amigos. Llevaban sus escobas y una _quaffle_ vieja que sin duda habían robado. Se pasaban la pelota entre risas, caminando como si el mundo les perteneciera en dirección al campo de quidditch para pasar el rato.

Unos metros más allá, dos Slytherin contemplaban a la pequeña comitiva sentados en un muro bajo.

—Cómo detesto a ese idiota —gruñó Malfoy. Theodore Nott, a su lado, devolvió la mirada al libro que sostenía sobre el regazo.

—¿Por alguna razón en particular?

—Sí. Porque es idiota.

—Empiezo a pensar que no te vendría mal ampliar tu vocabulario, Draco.

Por toda respuesta, Malfoy soltó un nuevo gruñido. En ese momento, el grupo de McLaggen pasaba junto a Granger, Potter y Weasley. Cormac se detuvo junto a la bruja para decirle algo que fue sonoramente vitoreado por sus colegas. Malfoy permaneció muy quieto, deseando poder escuchar qué le había preguntado el chico y qué había respondido ella, sobre todo cuando la reacción tras las palabras de la bruja fueron nuevas carcajadas y palmadas de consolación en la espalda de McLaggen. Weasley y Potter contemplaban la escena desde el suelo, sonriendo como si lo encontraran todo muy divertido. Finalmente, McLaggen se despidió de Granger con una serie de aspavientos de lo más repelentes y después se alejó junto a sus amigos, que siguieron pasándose la _quaffle_ y hablando a gritos.

—Le detesto —siseó Malfoy.

—Creo que estoy teniendo una especie de _déjà vu_. ¿No hemos tenido esta conversación antes?

—Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan imbécil? ¡Le gusta la jodida sangre sucia!

Nott suspiró y cerró el libro, mirando a Malfoy con aburrimiento.

—Imagínate lo obsesionado que estás con esa chica, Draco, que pese a la cantidad de hijos de _muggles_ que hay en el colegio basta con que tú digas " _la sangre sucia_ " con ese tonito de voz y ya no me cabe la menor duda de que hablas de Granger.

Malfoy se giró rápidamente hacia Nott y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No estoy obsesionado con ella. ¿Eres gilipollas? Lo que pasa es que la odio especialmente, porque no solo es una sangre sucia sino que encima se cree mejor que los demás, como si fuera importante, inteligente o capaz.

—Bueno —respondió Theo, encogiéndose de hombros—, es la mejor amiga de _El Elegido_. Creo que eso la convierte en alguien importante. Por no hablar de que tiene las mejores notas de nuestra promoción, quizás incluso de todo el colegio, lo cual delata que es tanto inteligente como capaz.

—Cállate de una vez, Nott, o vomitaré. Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de ella.

—¿Enamorado? —Theo sonrió con cierto sarcasmo—. No soy yo el que se muere de celos cada vez que McLaggen se le acerca.

Por toda respuesta, Malfoy lo empujó, haciendo que Nott se cayera del muro con su libro incluido.

—Límpiate los oídos, Nott, porque no debemos de estar hablando de las mismas personas. ¿Yo, celoso de esa rata de McLaggen? No, mejor aún. ¿Yo, celoso por esa horrible sangre sucia? Me siento terriblemente insultado. Eres un amigo de mierda.

En el suelo, algo más de un metro por debajo de Malfoy, Theo se recolocó la corbata, se acomodó y se puso de nuevo a leer.

—¿Y cuándo he dicho yo que sea amigo tuyo, Malfoy?

* * *

La había besado. ¡La había besado! Ese ridículo, estirado y descerebrado de McLaggen había tenido la osadía de besar a Granger. ¡En el Gran Comedor, delante de todo el mundo! La imagen le había quemado en las retinas tan pronto como Malfoy había puesto un pie dentro de la sala. No había visto ni oído nada más. El universo entero se había emborronado, y lo único que había permanecido nítido y claro era el contorno de esos dos unidos en una sola figura. Sintiendo cómo la bilis le subía por la garganta, Malfoy había huido del Gran Comedor tan rápido como sus pies se lo habían permitido. Ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo había caminado, ni tampoco hacia dónde.

McLaggen había besado a Granger. Granger había permitido que McLaggen la besara. Se habían besado ante todo el mundo. Lo pensara como lo pensara, la imagen era igual de repulsiva.

 _Maldito imbécil, gilipollas, bueno para nada, idiota, subnormal…_

Estaba enfadado. Maldita sea, ¡claro que lo estaba! ¿Qué había hecho él para tener que soportar algo tan asqueroso como eso? Si iban a restregarse el uno contra el otro, ¿acaso no podían hacerlo en privado? Pedazo de alcornoque, que era más feo que el culo de un grindylow y tenía la desesperada necesidad de hacerse notar allá donde iba… ¿Y ella? Oh, sí, ella, ¡menuda hipócrita! La santurrona de Hermione Granger, por encima del bien y del mal, siempre pura y perfecta, magreándose con ese retrasado delante de medio colegio. ¡Pero qué engañados los había tenido a todos! No a él, claro. Él siempre había sabido que era una arpía asquerosa. ¡Así se atragantaran el uno con la lengua del otro!

No habría podido decir cuánto estuvo andando, pero debió de ser mucho tiempo, porque de pronto se encontró con Granger en mitad de un pasillo bastante alejado del Gran Comedor. La bruja parecía casi tan indignada como lo estaba él mismo, aunque Malfoy apenas se percató.

—¿Ya has acabado el espectáculo, Granger?

Ella se sobresaltó y se giró hacia él con sorpresa, pero enseguida se repuso.

—Ah, eres tú. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Déjalo, no me lo digas —rectificó al verlo abrir la boca—. En realidad no quiero saberlo.

—Para tu información —siseó Malfoy entre dientes—, estoy aquí porque resulta que justo cuando iba a cenar me encontré con algo bastante vomitivo. ¿Qué era? —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y alzó la vista fingiendo pensar.— ¡Ah, sí! McLaggen y tú morreándoos a la vista de todos. ¿Tan desesperada estás, Granger?

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy. Y _"para tu información",_ yo no estaba morreándome con nadie. McLaggen me besó y yo le aparté.

—¿En serio? —Malfoy quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared al darse cuenta de lo interesado que había sonado—. Quiero decir que no daba la impresión de que estuvieras intentando apartarte de él. Más bien parecía como si lo estuvieras disfrutando, aunque lo cierto es que lo entiendo. Por mala opción que sea McLaggen, incluso él debe de ser mejor que el pobretón.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, divertida.

—Veo que nos prestaste especial atención, Malfoy. ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo estudiando el beso?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Draco enrojeció de rabia—. Me importa una mierda lo que hagas o no con tu vida, Granger. Pero debo admitir que, aunque tampoco es que tú puedas aspirar a algo mucho más decente, sí que creí que tendrías mejor gusto.

—No es mi culpa que le tengas envidia a McLaggen, Malfoy.

—¿Qué? —Draco estuvo cerca de atragantarse. ¿Envidia? ¿ÉL? ¿DE MCLAGGEN? ¿Y por qué iba él a querer besar a una sangre sucia como ella? Además de impura, era fea y sin ningún atractivo. ¿Es que estaba loca? ¿Cómo iba a desear alguien con su nivel siquiera tocar a una sucia rata de biblioteca?

—Me has oído perfectamente. —Hermione sonrió, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla.— Estás celoso porque hasta McLaggen es mejor que tú en todo.

¿Mejor que…? Ah, ¿o sea que no se refería al beso?

Malfoy la miró en silencio un par de segundos antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

—Me he equivocado contigo, Granger. Y yo que pensaba que no tenías sentido del humor… ¿En qué es mejor que yo, si se puede saber?

—En todo —replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Para empezar, tiene amigos de verdad. No como tú, que papá te los ha comprado todos. —La imagen de Nott apareció fugazmente por la cabeza de Malfoy, que apretó los puños.— Por si eso fuera poco, él es muchísimo más divertido y agradable que tú. E incluso aunque no pudo entrar en el equipo de quidditch, también eso se le da mejor que a ti. Solo entraste en el equipo porque… ¿Cómo había sido? ¡Ah, sí! Eso también te lo pagó papá. Además, McLaggen es infinitamente más guapo que tú, ha tenido un montón de novias y seguro que hasta besa mil millones de veces mej…

Pero Hermione no pudo acabar la frase, porque Malfoy había tenido suficiente. Podía aceptar que él no era una persona con muchos amigos. De todas formas, ese no era un tema que le preocupara especialmente. Aceptaba también que McLaggen fuera más divertido. ¿Es que acaso debería sentirse mal por no ser ningún payaso? Lo del _quidditch_ había sido un insulto inmenso, ¿pero qué sabía Granger de deportes? También podía ser cierto lo de las chicas. Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy solo había estado con Pansy Parkinson y con una chica de Ravenclaw que lo había dejado a la semana de empezar a salir. Respecto al atractivo físico, eso era algo que no pensaba entrar a valorar, pues Blaise siempre decía que los hombres capaces de decir si otro tío estaba bueno o no eran verdaderos maricones. Pero si había algo por lo que no pensaba pasar, era que Granger afirmara sin duda alguna que McLaggen besaba mejor que él.

 _De eso nada_.

Y si tiempo después hubiera tenido que decir qué fue lo que le impulsó a coger a Hermione por la manga de la túnica, tirar de ella hacia sí mismo y callarla con un beso, probablemente " _orgullo masculino_ " hubiera sido la primera respuesta que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Al principio ella se quedó muy quieta de pura sorpresa, pero después empezó a moverse. Malfoy sonrió para sus adentros al creer que Granger había sucumbido a sus encantos y comenzado a devolverle el beso, pero apenas un par de segundos después comprendió que ella no estaba besándolo sino tratando de apartarlo.

Separó sus labios de los de la bruja y la miró sin entender qué demonios le pasaba ahora, pero no tuvo tiempo de darle muchas vueltas. Casi no había cogido aire de nuevo cuando la mano de Granger había impactado sonoramente en su mejilla, girándole la cara de golpe.

Malfoy permaneció así, mirando de lado al suelo, hasta que alzó despacio la vista hacia ella. Hermione respiraba irregularmente con las mejillas rojas, los labios entreabiertos y la mano con la que le había golpeado fuertemente apretada contra el pecho, como si ella misma no pudiera creerse que le hubiera pegado.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Granger dio media vuelta y echó a correr, dejando a Malfoy solo en el pasillo con el pelo revuelto y los ojos echando chispas.

* * *

Todo se volvió demasiado extraño a partir de ese día.

A veces Granger se sorprendía a sí misma despierta en mitad de la noche, tocándose los labios con extrema suavidad con la yema de los dedos. Rememorando el sabor de la boca de Malfoy, la rabia en sus ojos antes del beso y el orgullo que la había sustituido después.

A veces Malfoy descubría que alguien le estaba hablando y que se había perdido gran parte de la conversación por estar mirándola, preguntándose qué pensaba ella de ese estúpido beso y si realmente creería que besaba peor que McLaggen.

A veces, Hermione se equivocaba al hacer los deberes porque sentía los ojos de Malfoy fijos sobre ella desde el otro lado de la biblioteca. Y se llamaba a sí misma cobarde por recoger sus cosas y huir de allí.

A veces, Draco se daba cuenta de que cada vez pensaba menos en la misión que le había sido encomendada por el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso y más en si McLaggen y Granger acabarían saliendo juntos. Y eso le asustaba.

No hablaron con nadie de lo ocurrido. Hermione trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que solo había sido un estúpido arranque del idiota de Malfoy, y se felicitaba por su reacción al apartarse así de él. Pero no pudo evitar comparar ese beso con el de McLaggen para llegar a la conclusión de que no había besado lo suficiente a Malfoy como para saber si lo hacía o no mejor que Cormac. Respecto a Draco, él no era alguien dado a mentirse a sí mismo. Le hubiera gustado que Granger le correspondiera al beso. Aunque solo fuera por una mera cuestión de orgullo personal, que ella le hubiera apartado con semejante ímpetu le dolía. Y qué demonios, _quería volver a besarla_.

Se pasó muchos días preguntándose qué pensaría su padre de aquello. ¿Le disgustaría que su hijo hubiera disfrutado de un beso con una sangre sucia? ¿Le diría que se estaba comportando como un adolescente hormonado y no como el mortífago adulto que el Señor Tenebroso había visto en él? ¿Le animaría a hacer lo que deseara, fuere lo que fuese, porque para eso era un sangre limpia con poder?

Malfoy se sentía confuso, pero por vergonzoso que le resultara querer besar de nuevo a Granger no era alguien acostumbrado a renunciar a algo una vez que se había encaprichado con eso. Además, siempre había presumido de ser un chico esencialmente pragmático, y lo cierto era que Granger empezaba a ser una distracción que apartaba su mente de su objetivo, que era cumplir la misión del Señor Oscuro. Así pues, ¿no tenía más sentido hacer realidad ese deseo para poder quitárselo de encima y volver a centrarse en lo que era verdaderamente importante?

Tantas veces se repitió esos argumentos que al final acabó por convencerse. Así pues, tres semanas después de que McLaggen besara a Granger en mitad del Gran Comedor, Malfoy siguió a la bruja aprovechando que ella se dirigía a solas a la biblioteca del colegio.

Cuando estuvieron en un pasillo apropiadamente apartado, Malfoy atrapó a Granger y tiró de ella para arrastrarla tras una estatua. La bruja se debatió, pataleó y trató de golpearle, pero Draco la sujetó por las muñecas y la inmovilizó contra la pared hasta que logró que le mirara a los ojos y se diera cuenta de quién era.

—Malfoy —susurró, soltando de golpe todo el aire que había reunido para pedir auxilio a gritos. La tranquilidad le duró tan poco como la sorpresa, y en seguida se liberó del agarre del mago para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro—. ¿Es que estás loco? ¿Se puede saber qué haces, maldito tarado? ¿La humedad de las mazmorras te ha encharcado el cerebro o qué?

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —gruñó Malfoy. Empezaba a pensar que todo eso era una terrible idea, y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle—. Intento decirte algo.

Granger se cruzó de brazos y le miró con desconfianza.

—Adelante, dilo.

Malfoy la miró de arriba abajo. Despeinada, con la ropa descolocada y los labios apretados. La falda insultantemente larga y los dedos manchados de tinta. Demasiado lista para su propia seguridad. Salvaje como un gato sin domesticar. Probablemente ni siquiera fuera guapa.

¿Cómo no iba a querer besarla?

—Granger.

—Qué.

—Te voy a besar.

La bruja abrió los ojos como platos, pero esa vez no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. En solo unos segundos, Malfoy estaba sobre ella, con una mano en su nuca y la otra en su hombro, moviendo sus labios contra los de la Gryffindor con una energía que le sorprendió incluso a él. Y Hermione estuvo a punto de apartarlo de nuevo como la otra vez. De verdad que sí. Pero por alguna razón que ni siquiera ella habría podido explicar, decidió probar a devolverle el beso. Solo por averiguar a qué sabía realmente Draco Malfoy. Solo por sentirse perversamente viva al menos una vez. Solo por encontrar respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba días rondándole la cabeza.

—Entonces… —murmuró Malfoy entre beso y beso, con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados—. ¿Estás segura… de que McLaggen… besa mejor que yo?

Y entonces se separaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Jadeantes y fuera de lugar. Dos desconocidos que se conocían a la perfección.

—Creo que besas tú mejor —respondió al final Hermione, que tenía por principio decir siempre la verdad—. Pero sigo pensando que él es más guapo y menos gilipollas.

Y tras mirarle una última vez, dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia la biblioteca tan rápido como pudo. Malfoy volvió a quedarse atrás, solo. Pero en esa ocasión, sonreía.

* * *

La nota le había llegado a primera hora, durante la clase de Pociones. Un trozo de pergamino alargado con algo escrito en tinta azul.

 _Me pareció entender que "creías" que yo besaba mejor que McLaggen. Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, así que si quieres despejar del todo la duda hazme llegar una pluma negra y nos encontraremos a medianoche en la entrada del castillo._

 _D.M._

Hermione la había guardado en lo más profundo de su mochila y no había vuelto a sacarla. Todo aquello había sido una locura de la que no pensaba seguir siendo partícipe, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que quizás Harry tuviera razón y lo de Katie Bell hubiera sido cosa de Malfoy. Él podía ser un mortífago. Y por Circe, ¡era Malfoy! El mismo que llevaba años haciéndoles la vida imposible.

No, señor, debía olvidarse de todo aquello. ¡Tal vez incluso estuviera haciendo eso solo para llegar a Harry y hacerles daño, o conseguir información, o solo Merlín sabía qué! Decidido, tenía que alejarse de él.

Incluso aunque quedarse con algún resquicio de duda respecto a algo no fuera propio de ella.

* * *

Había oído que McLaggen le había pedido salir. Se decía también que Granger le había rechazado. La noticia no podía haberle alegrado más.

Sin embargo, los días habían seguido pasando. Hacía ya casi un mes desde que le entregó la nota a Granger, y no había recibido respuesta alguna. _Ni la recibirás, idiota_. Pero sin duda eso era lo mejor. ¿Qué demonios hacía él mandándose cartitas con la sangre sucia como si fuera una colegiala enamorada? Ya había dejado que le pisotearan bastante el orgullo. Era hora de volver a ser él mismo. De centrarse otra vez en su misión y seguir haciéndole la vida imposible a todos los sangre sucias del colegio, especialmente a esa asquerosa bruja que se creía mejor que él.

No obstante, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Porque los días continuaban sucediéndose y lejos de mejorar, el asunto empeoraba. Se concentraba tanto en no mirar a Granger que acababa haciéndolo solo porque sabía que no debía, y mirarla no ayudaba en absoluto.

Joder, _quería besarla otra vez_.

 _Genial. Ahora el imbécil descerebrado y sin gusto soy yo._

¿Pero acaso no tenía derecho a encapricharse de quien le diera la gana? ¿Y qué si ella no era más que una sangre sucia? ¿Es que los impuros no estaban allí para servirles y cumplir sus deseos? Bien, pues su mayor deseo era tenerla. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ir a por ella?

Pero no. No, nada de eso. Y no solo por lo que sus padres pudieran pensar, o por cómo podría dinamitar su orgullo y su dignidad estar con alguien como Granger, sino porque encima ella no parecía ni mínimamente interesada. ¡Merlín bendito, si hasta se mostraba más amable con otros Slytherin que con él! Últimamente, sin ir más lejos, Malfoy la había visto varias veces hablando con Theodore Nott. ¡Con Nott! ¿Qué rayos tendrían que decirse esos dos?

Definitivamente, el mundo se volvía loco sin que nadie pareciera dispuesto a ponerle freno.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, Draquito —saludó Zabini con burla cuando Malfoy entró en su habitación llegado el domingo de la quinta semana tras su último beso con Granger. Al verle, Draco gruñó e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Blaise se puso en pie—. Nah, tranquilo, quédate. Yo ya me piraba.

Malfoy permaneció inmóvil, mirando al suelo con rabia mientras Zabini pasaba a su lado silbando. Cuando el chico estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, se giró y miró al rubio.

—Por cierto, han traído algo para ti. Te lo he dejado en la cama —Blaise sonrió con mordacidad y le guiñó un ojo.

A Draco le faltaron segundos después de que Zabini hubiera cerrado la puerta para lanzarse sobre su cama con el corazón en un puño. ¿Podría ser? ¿Sería…?

Pero lo que halló bajo la cama no fue la respuesta en forma de pluma que esperaba, sino un libro.

 _Un jodido libro._

Su viejo ejemplar de _Hogwarts: una historia_ , para ser más concretos. El que le había prestado a Nott una semana atrás.

 _Maldita sea_.

Furioso consigo mismo por haberse hecho ilusiones como un mocoso estúpido, Malfoy cogió el libro y lo lanzó contra la pared. Seguidamente empezó a quitarse la túnica con violentos tirones para después arrojarla en la misma dirección, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que algo había caído del libro cuando lo había tirado.

Cogiendo la vela que había encendida sobre la cómoda, Malfoy se acercó a la esquina oscura donde tanto el libro como el objeto desconocido habían aterrizado.

La trémula llama iluminó el rincón, revelando sus secretos.

Junto a la cubierta del libro abierto de cualquier forma, suave y oscura como una caricia de noche, la luz de la vela hizo resplandecer una pluma.

Una pluma de color negro.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueeeno, ¿qué tal? ¿Muy bien, bien, pasable, mal, fatal? ¡Hacédmelo saber en los comentarios! Toda crítica es siempre bien recibida :D ¡Un abrazo enorme!


End file.
